Magic Blasters, Power Casters
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: Twilight and Trixie are call to stop the power of Dark Magic. With help from a Ball of Light and the Magic Medallion, they become Light Master and stop Dark Monsters from spending dark spell over all of Equiseta.


**Magic Blasters, Power Casters**

**By me, Phantom Fan 21.**

**Phantom Fan 21:**This is something I thought I try to do. I will write as much as I can for this story. Please bear with me, I have others stories and I have trouble writing them because I don't have any more ideas or I can't warp my mine around them. Here a bit of the story. Twilight and Trixie are call by a strange creature and give them two pieces of a Magic medallion that can transform them in a Magic Armor Unicorn when they place them together. They become one when doing so and after a few fights they learn something about the Magic Medallion. So let's read and see what happens.

* * *

"Oh, what happen?" Twilight said as she shook her head. She last remembers read about a new medallion and planning to met up with her friends after that, when a strange white light appear and blind her. After that, she didn't know what happen.

"So you're awake." A new voice spoke. Twilight turns and see a bright ball of light float in front of her. Before she could ask what it was or what she was doing there another voice spoke up she knew too well.

"The Great and Powerful Trixie demands to know why Trixie is here?!" it said. Twilight turn and saw the unicorn she knew too well.

"Trixie? You're here too?!" Twilight ask.

"Twilight Sparkle?" Trixie said turning to her. Before more questions can be ask, the ball of light spoke up again.

"I have brought you two together because of power of dark magic has finally broke free from it bonds." it said.

"Dark Magic?", Twilight ask, "I read up on it but I knew use it."

"The blue unicorn has." The light said. Both Twilight and Trixie knew what it was talking about. Still that didn't answer Trixie question.

"Why did you bring Trixie and Twilight here?" She ask again.

"And who are you?" Twilight added.

"My name means noting at this point but you can call me Light and I did answer you're question Trixie." It said.

"Why do you call Twilight Sparkle? The Great and Powerful Trixie should be more then enough to help you." Trixie ask again. The ball of light floated there and then shot a beam at her.

"TRIXIE!" Twilight yell running to her. The beam hit her but she didn't feel anything. Trixie shook her head.

"What did you do that for?" Trixie ask.

"I have remove your third person speak." the light answer, "If you are going to work together you knew to speak right."

Trixie look dumbfound. What ever this ball of light was, it was powerful. Twilight just look back and ask, "So what about this dark magic you told us about?"

"Yes the Dark Magic.", The light said, "A long time ago there was a powerful being that was call Dark Master. Dark Master was powerful dark caster. He believe that dark magic was the power to be use. He caster dark spells over the land and summons monsters to take over almost the whole land. Until I show up. With my light spells I over power him and his spells. I imprison him into the dark necklace that he was wearing that help him cast the dark spells. The Necklaces was lock away, but now something has free the necklace and Dark Master. I'm to weak to fight him again, that why I call on you two. You both have high powers of both light and dark."

Twilight and Trixie look at each other. They both did have a fair share of dark magic. Only the didn't have control of them. Still they turn but to the light.

"So um, Light, what do you what us to do?" Twilight ask. Then another bright light appear and two pieces of a medallion floated in front of them.

"Theses are the Magic Medallion. I have broke it into two pieces so you both can carry them. To use it, place the pieces together and shout, Magic Blasters, Power Casters and you will both morph into a single armor unicorn call Light Master."

Morph?" Trixie ask trying to think on the word.

"It means to change, Trixie." Twilight help her out. Trixie nods and looks back at the light and ask, "Why me and Twilight? I'm sure there are other power unicorns'

"I have choose you two because you both have learn much magic, but it you would to fight Dark Master now he will easy dispose of you both and I see great power inside the two of you." The light said.

Twilight and Trixie look at each other then back at the Medallion pieces. They both reach out their hoofs and grab them. The Medallion pieces disappear and reappear around their necks.

"Good, now you have three rules to follow or lose the power of the Medallion. First, never use your medallions for personal gain. Second never call your powers unless you're force to. And Finally you must keep your power secret, noting can discover who you are." The light said. Twilight and Trixie look at each other again before Twilight ask, "How are me and Trixie going to use them? I live in Ponyville and Trixie moves all over Equestria."

"That one of the powers of the Magic Medallion, to use them you both have to stay together." The light said.

"Are you sure? I kind of had two bad visits the last time I was in Ponyville." Trixie said still not getting use to not speaking in third person.

"Don't worry just say you are on break from your magic shows and decide to rest in Ponyville to make up what you did." The light said helping her.

"Wow, I never knew you can be that nice, but where will Trixie stay?" Twilight said and ask.

"If you don't mine Twilight, I would like to stay with you until I have my own home or until we stop this Dark Master." Trixie spoke up.

Twilight was surprise. She never thought Trixie would ask her that, then again she steams that she is trying to make up what she did. Twilight nods.

"Ok Trixie, you can stay with me until you find a home in Ponyville or stop Dark Master." She said after thinking about it.

Trixie smile. The ball of light floated closer to the two and spoke again, "Remember, Dark Master must be stop, and I should warn you, he trends to send monsters to do his work so be careful." Then a bright flash appear cover the area and Twilight and Trixie was gone. The light turn to the blackness behind it.

"I hope they will be enough." He said.

* * *

Twilight and Trixie both woke up and saw they were in Ponyville hospital. Twilight sat up and felt some on her neck. She look and saw the magic medallion around her neck. She look over to Trixie to see the other half of the medallion around her neck as well.

"So that wasn't a dream?" Trixie ask.

"I don't think so." Twilight answer.

Then Doctor Stable walk in and saw the two.

"Ah! You're both awake. We were getting worry." He said.

"Why?" Twilight ask.

"You both been asleep for, how should I say this? For four months." He answer.

"FOUR MONTHS!" They shouted.

"Yes, Twilight you were fond at your doorstep by Spike. When he couldn't wake you up he come to us. After a while we come to say that you were in a coma, you too Trixie." The doctor said.

"How did I get here anyway? I don't remember being close to Ponyville." Trixie ask.

"Well It was strange, you were fond by Twilight house just a few feet from her doorstep. Are you sure you don't know how you got there?" The Doctor said and ask. Trixie nods. Doctor Stable thought about but dismiss it after awhile.

"Well Twilight your friends are outside waiting for you. I'll send them in." He said then left. Both Twilight and Trixie look at each other confuse. He didn't see the medallion pieces? They didn't think much about it when Twilight friends came in.

"Twilight!" Fluttershy said, hugging her.

"Gezz, Twilight you really had us worry." Rainbow Dash said.

"When Spike told us that he fond you laying on the ground and not moving we got really scare for you." Rarity said next.

"When the doc told us you were in a coma, we couldn't stop worry about you, sugar cube." Apple Jack said after her.

"Yeah! I try all wake up pranks I know, but you just didn't wake up." Pinkie added.

"Sorry for the scare girls, but I'm not the only one that was in a coma for four months." Twilight said turning to Trixie.

"What she doing here?" Rainbow Dash ask. Trixie look away. She knew it was going to be some time until the forgave her.

"I was taking a break from my magic shows and I'm going to stay here in Ponyville for a while." Trixie said.

"How long will that be?" Rainbow Dash ask again.

"That I don't know." Trixie answer.

"Don't you usually speak in third person?" Rarity ask.

"Like I said, I taking a break from my shows." Trixie said again.

"Well where are you going to live?" Fluttershy ask. Twilight answer for her.

"She can stay with me until she can fond her own place or she goes back to her shows." She said. Her friends look at her in surprise.

"Really? After all I did?" Trixie ask knowing they talk over this before. Twilight nods.

"Everypony needs a second chances." She said meaning it. Trixie smile, she was slowly gaining Twilight trust.

"Thank you, Twilight Sparkle." She said.

"Just call me Twilight, Trixie." Twilight said. Her friends were confuse but didn't question her.

* * *

Outside a black mist floated and watch as seven ponies exit the hospital. It saw two of them was wearing the Magic Medallion.

"Unicorns? You lost your touch Light Master, turning to the weaklings to do your fighting?", It said, "One monster will destroy them in no time." Then a piece of the mist floated in front of him. It turn in a card that had a monster the look to be a mix of a Changeling and a dragon. It smile and said, "It will do." and flip the card away. The card floated down to the shadows. Once it landed there a black mass shot out the card and took form of the monster.

"Time to show them the power of dark magic." It said as it shank into the shadows.

* * *

The Mane Six and Trixie walk along Ponyville filling them up on what happen when they were in a coma.

"Really? Princess Celestia came and visit me for a week?" Twilight ask.

"Surprise us, Sugar cube.", Apple Jack said, "We never the Princess would ever leave her castle to check on you."

"I guess it was just to see you then." Trixie said.

"Well that not true, she did see you too, I mean if it all right with you." Fluttershy meekly. Trixie was surprise. She never thought the Princess would come to see her as well.

Then a loud scream was heard and few ponies ran pass the group.

"That right, run! Fear the power of Dark Magic." A creature said stepping into view. Twilight and Trixie look at it in surprise.

"Did it just say Dark Magic?" Trixie ask Twilight.

"Yeah, you think this is one of the Dark Master's monsters?" Twilight answer back.

"Who Dark Master?" Rainbow Dash ask over hearing the two.

"Sorry Rainbow Dash no time to explain because it coming over here." Twilight said as the creature walk up to them.

"Well I see you're not running. You're ether brave or fools." It said stopping in front of them.

"Well we are brave but not fools." Rainbow Dash said and charge at it. It just back hand her away and laugh.

"You think that will stop me a dark monster." it told her.

_'Yeah that has to be one of Dark Master's monster.' _Twilight thought and turn to Trixie who nods in return.

"Girls get Rainbow Dash and get out of here." Twilight said. Her friends look at her.

"What about you, Twilight?" Rarity ask.

"Me and Trixie are going to take this thing down." Twilight said showing that she wasn't going to be talk out of it.

"And I'm with her so, I won't let anything happen to her." Trixie added.

The others were confuse but did what they ask. Apple Jack pick up Rainbow Dash and the whole group minus Twilight and Trixie, ran from the fight.

"Just you too? Ha, if they stay you might had a chance to beat me, but now you have no chance. Dark Soldiers Attack!" It said and a dark mass appear turning into fifty Dark Soldiers that look like unicorns with no pupils in there eyes.

They charge at Twilight and Trixie, who really themselves. Once the Dark Soldiers reach them, Twilight release a magic blast. Trixie release one as well. Their blast took down a few of them down but not all of them.

Twilight and Trixie started bucking and hoof punch the Dark Soldiers. But they couldn't take them out, the was to many.

"HAHAHA! You really thought you can take out my Dark Soldiers?" The creature laugh.

Twilight and Trixie stood back-to-back trying to catch their breaths.

"He right Twilight.", Trixie said, "We can't beat all of them. There to many."

"There got to be a way..." Twilight said as she remember something. The Medallion! They were still wearing the pieces of the Magic Medallion.

"Trixie! Use your piece of the Medallion!" Twilight said to her. Trixie look at her neck and remember it.

Right! You remember the words?" Trixie ask. Twilight nods and they both shout, "MAGIC BLASTERS, POWER CASTERS!"

As soon as they say that, their medallion pieces come together and a bright light cover them.

Inside the light, Twilight and Trixie mane flap in the wind while a purple and blue armor warp around their hoofs, fusing them, their front hoofs went same thing. Their bodies was cover in armor with the same colors. Their faces turn to the readers when a helmet appear on their heads, and finally the light fade to revile and purple and blue armor Unicorn that had Twilight and Trixie cutie marks on it crest that steams to fuse, with a star with magic dust coming from it.

It rise an hoof. "Didn't think that will happen." It spoke with Twilight and Trixie voice. The Dark Monster just look at the armor unicorn and laugh.

"HAHAHA! You think getting a armor will help you? Dark Soldiers, ATTACK!" it said and the Dark Soldiers charge. The armor unicorn swing it hoof and hoof punch the closest Dark Soldier. After that it started to use hoof punch and Hoof kick the Dark Soldiers, even grabbing them and throw to the ground before attack others around it.

Meanwhile, Sweetie Belle saw the fight a started to watch. She had no idea what was going on or what those things are but she just sat and watch the fight, failing to notice the Dark Monster looking at her.

The armor pony took out the last Dark Soldiers and they all disappear in the black mass. It look around and then heard, "HELPPPPPPP!" and turn to see the Dark Monster holding Sweetie Belle. Her scream even reach Rarity ears.

"SWEETIE BELLE!" She shouted and ran back to the fight with the others follow her.

"Leave her out of this." The armor unicorn said. The Dark Monster just smile.

"HAHA! I knew you would be affected by this." It said.

"I say leave her out of this." It said and shot a magic beam that was white, it hit the Dark Monster causing it cry out in pain and threw Sweetie Belle in the air.

"AHHHHHHH!" Sweetie Belle scream as she did. Then felt two hoof grab her. She look up and saw the armor unicorn holding on to her. The Armor Unicorn land on it back hoofs and set Sweetie Belle down. Then turn back to the Dark Monster.

"You pick the wrong Unicorns to mess with." it said and rise it hoof and a white sword appear.

The Dark Monster back away. "Who are you?" It ask.

"The name is Light Master." it said and ready it sword. The Dark Monster back away some more but fond it in a black void that didn't look like one he knew.

Light Master spin her sword slowly leave a thin trial behind.

"Light Sword Slash!" Light Master shouted and slash it sword.

"AGH!" The Dark Monster shouted as the slash cut it stain down the middle. There was some stars the come from the attack as it fell to the ground. Light Monster turn away from it hold it sword stain up. The Dark Monster got up but the attack did it trick. The Dark Monster fell back to the ground and blew up. "MAGIC BLASTERS, POWER CASTERS" Light Master shouted as the sword was swing down. Then turn to Sweetie Belle how just stood the with her jaw drop.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity voice call out. Sweetie Belle and Light Master turn to see Rarity and the rest of the Mane Six ran up to them.

"Rarity!" Sweetie Belle said running to her sister. Light Master watch them for a few seconds then turn to walk away.

Sweetie Belle saw her leave. "Hey wait!" She said running up to her. Once she reach her, she jump and hug Light Master.

"Thanks for saving me." Sweetie Belle said. Under the helmet, Light Master smile.

"Any thing to keep anypony safe." she said and return the hug. Then walk over to Rarity and return Sweetie Belle to her and started to walk away again.

"Who are you?" Rarity ask. Light Master stop and turn her head a bit back.

"My name is Light Master, the caster of light spells." She said and walk away.

* * *

Twilight and Trixie walk the rest of the way to Twilight's house thinking on what happen.

"So you think we might fight all his monsters before he show up?" Trixie ask.

"I got a good feeling that going to happen, anyway are you sure you what to stay at my place, I'm I can help you find some place to live." Twilight said.

"I'm sure Twilight and don't worry I have no plans are trying to be better then you, after all we both now are the new Light Master." Trixie said.

Twilight laugh and said, "That true. At lease you're still trying to make up what you did in the past."

"Yes, I am.", Trixie said, "so how well is your friends going to take this?"

"I'll give them a week." Twilight answer. Trixie nods.

"You know Trixie, we never did greet each other right so how about it?" Twilight ask.

"Sure, I'm Trixie Lulamoon." Trixie said.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." Twilight said shaking her hoof. It was a start of an new friendship and a new battle for Ponyville.

* * *

Here the first chapter done. I'll try to make each chapter end with a lesson between Twilight and Trixie. Next chapter is going to be the lesson of working together to over come problems that stand in the way. I all really know Twilight has learn it, but Trixie was barely use. She only show up twice in the show. So she may still have a lot to learn. Just a reminder, I'm just give this a shot. I'm not good on picturing Twilight and Trixie fuse armor, so feel free to guess what it look like. Please R&R and check out my other stories.


End file.
